A Cinderella Story
by EmilyAlice10
Summary: Cinderella from the POV of the Wicked stepsisters. Just something I wanted to try!


Ok, so I was watching Cinderella the other day (I will never stop watching those adorably stupid Disney movies!!) and I was thinking about Wicked (the show). And I was thinking, hmmm... maybe there's something more to those "Wicked" (hint, hint!) step-sisters!! So I decided to write this, it's Cinderella from the POV of the step-sisters. This isn't a Wicked story, but there is no section for Cinderella and it is very very very loosely based off the plot of Wicked so I put it here!! Please dont report me or flame me or anything, I had no where else to put it!! if you have a better section, tell me!! ReViEwS pLeAsE!!!!

* * *

A long, long time a go in a galaxy far, far away... I mean... (ignore my stupid pun) Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived three almost kinda sorta maybe a little beautiful girls. They lived with their poor, yet demanding mother and their kind, and gentle father. Their father worked on a farm and made just enough to get by, yet their mother, wanting to live like royalty, went out everyday and bought gowns and jewelry and other flamboyant articles that no one needed, but she got them none the less. She made sure the girls were invited to every ball and festival, hoping someday that they would marry a prince.

They're father on the other hand, worked hard. The girls, despite their mother's wishes and attempts to get them to become "young ladies" would run into the field with their father and help him pick the vegetables or plow the field. He would sit them in his lap and read to them every night.

The eldest of the three was Lucinda, being incredibly skinny at the ripe old age of 10 and a half. She was the responsible one. She protected the others from their mothers wrath. She always pretended that she was too old to do the things like stomp tomatoes and climb the apple trees, but she always did them anyway. She said she was doing it simply to "help out." But Beatrice and Esmeralda both knew she loved it. Next was Beatrice, age 8. Though their father loved them all, Beatrice was definitely his favorite and she loved him back. She adored reading, one of his favorite past-times as well, and loved to help, as most little girls do, but with her, it was different. She was always the first to get up in the morning and the last to say goodnight. Sometimes she was out in the field before their father. She would do any chore that needed to be done. She was never asked, she simply loved it. She cleaned the dishes, did the laundry. Though she was the middle sister, she was very much like a mother, since their real mother did all and nothing. The youngest was Esmeralda. At 6, she was the typical baby of the family. She played in the yard, at times annoyed her sister, often didn't understand what was going on, and, as most baby's are, was a little chubby (but in a cute way!!).

One early morning, the girls got up and ran out into the field, hoping to find their father picking tomatoes. When he picked tomatoes, they got to take off their shoes and stomp them, one of the girls' favorite activities. They immediately saw their father and began ripping their shoes off, ready to stomp tomatoes but their father walked up to them slowly, no his usual playful self.

"Girl, put your shoe back on. Go put on dresses and eat a quick breakfast. Today you will go to school."

The girls had never gone to school before. They never had the money. Lucinda wondered what had changed. Had father gotten better prices of crops? Had mama stopped spending? Meanwhile, Esmeralda and Beatrice wondered what it would be like as the wandered inside, giggling to themselves about getting to wear their pretty dresses and meeting new kids and having all their fantasies come true. Lucinda stayed outside until the other two were gone, then she asked her father, "Papa, what changed? Why can we go to school now, but not before?"

But papa replied sternly, "Go get dressed Lucinda."

She knew she wouldn't get a single word more out of him, so she hurried off to get ready for school.

* * *

I know, short chapter!! It was really just an intro!! You'll see where everything is going soon!! It will all work out!! just keep reading!! REVIEW PLEASY PLEASY PLEEEEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!! 


End file.
